a pirate christmas
by wendi bird
Summary: 25 five days of christmas with our favorite one-handed pirate. ; killian/emma.
1. mistletoe madness

**entitled;** mistletoe madness  
**summary;**_ 25 five days of christmas with our favorite one-handed pirate._**  
****rating;** t  
**prompt;** mistletoe  
**disclaimer; **I own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** this one is late, but I plan on working through the rest of these fics on time; granted I can't make promises because of my insane real life situations atm, but i will try.

* * *

**mistletoe madness**

**.**

Emma had left Henry in charge of the decorations - and reluctantly at that, it seemed she wasn't too fond of the holidays - but Killian was quickly growing tired of sitting idly by, his head pounding with an ache the stupid magical picture box had given him. It was infuriating; he wanted to be doing something.

"You can help me in a bit if you're bored."

Killian's head spun towards the boy, his brows shooting upwards in surprise, "Oh really?"

"Emma's heading off to the station soon." Henry shrugged, as if it were no big deal, "When she's gone, she can't make me keep the decorations from you."

Killian grinned, his eyes glinting mischievously as he nodded; it seemed somehow through all the chaos that had ensued, Henry had become his partner in crime.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now…" came Emma's voice, along with jingle of keys as she stuffed them into her pocket. Once she was sure they were safely stowed away, she turned a hard glare to Killian, "I don't want either of you causing any trouble while I'm gone."

"You say both of us, yet the only one you're looking at is me, love." Killian told her, feigning a look of hurt.

"Yeah, well, I don't trust you." Emma muttered, walking over to place a soft kiss on Henry's forehead before turning to leave.

"No kiss for me?" Killian asked, his lower lip jutting out in an exaggerated pout.

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes as she reached the door, "Not a chance."

"Ouch." Killian mumbled just as Emma left. Once the door was shut, he turned to Henry and grinned, "She's holding out on me."

"You could always catch her under some mistletoe." Henry told him, holding out a green plant that had Killian furrowing his brows.

"Mistletoe?" he asking, taking the plant in his hand and examining it closely, "What, is this some kind of spelled plant?"

Henry let out a soft chuckle and shook his head, "No, it's not spelled. It's a plant you hang around the house during Christmas time, and the rule is, if you walk under it with someone, you have to kiss each other."

Killian's brows shot up, "Oh?" a small, sly grin crept onto his lips, "And how much of this mistletoe do you have in there?"

Henry let out another laugh, "A few, but something tells me you're going to get a whole lot more…"

"You would be right." Killian smirked, pushing himself from the sofa.

"I'll go get the money jar."

**.**

It was nearing midnight when Emma finally headed home, far more exhausted than she could remember being since arriving in Storybrooke. She really would have thought that a bunch of fairytale creatures could handle something as common as Christmas; had it not existed in their world? Because the amount of times she'd been called out through out the day for assistant was simply ridiculous. She was their Sheriff not their babysitter.

All she wanted to do now was get home and _sleep_.

Upon reaching the apartment she was keeping with Henry, her parents and Killian, Emma parked and quickly got out, the thought of her bed making her impatient. After she locked the car, she made her way to the front door. Just as she was about to unlock it, though, the door flew open and she was attacked.

There were arms around her waist, lips against hers and the all too familiar smell of rum and the ocean invading her senses.

Pulling back, Emma socked him in the arm, "What the hell!? I just get home and you freaking _attack_ me."

"Ah, but the mistletoe." Killian grinned, not seeming at all bothered by the hit to his arm.

"Mistletoe?" Emma asked, brows furrowed as she looked up to see a cluster of little green plants hanging along the top of the door frame overhead, "You have got to be kidding me." she hissed, reaching up to pull them all down, "Were all of these really necessary? Jesus."

"Ah-ah," Killian protested, wrapping his fingers around her wrist to keep her from tearing down anymore of them, "Not all of them, Henry does still want the Christmas decorations up, love."

Emma scowled, squirming out of his hold and pushing past him into the house. When she made it inside though, Emma merely groaned, preparing herself for what she had already anticipated. "Mistletoe."

It was _everywhere_. Her ceiling was complete covered in green and red and white, but mostly green. There was an abundance of it everywhere she looked; the doorways, hanging over the windows, hanging off every pillar that was a part of the stairs' railing, hanging above every individual step of the stairs heading up to her room.

She wanted to yell at him for being an idiot. She wanted to scold Henry for letting him do this, but she was still _tired_.

So when Killian whispered the word into her ear before he kissed her again - this time much softer and gentler - Emma let him. She let him snake his arms around her waist and pull her closer as his lips moved with hers, the cool temperature of his hook against her lower back - even through the fabric of her shirt - in great contrast to the heat of his skin pressed against her. She slid her own arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer even as he started walking her through the house and up the stairs, attacking her lips with quick butterfly kisses at every step, every mistletoe hanging above them.

"Killian." Emma breathed, just as they reached the top of the stairs, feeling irritated that she wasn't getting the type of kisses she wanted from him.

Thankfully, he didn't taunt or tease her for it; instead, he brushed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss before capturing her lips with his once kiss was soft, sweet as they went into it, but the longer it went, the more Emma craved. And the more Emma craved, the more Killian gave her. But even then it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Not with him.

"Ah-_hem_."

And just like that, it was all over; Emma practically jumped the three feet she put in between them as she looked up at Snow and Charming standing at their open door, both with their arms crossed over their chest and a brow raised.

"Oh god…" Emma muttered, feeling her cheeks burn as she tried to think of a possible explanation for that, "I, uh…"

"When Henry told me he had a plan for all the mistletoe hanging around, I didn't imagine it'd lead to this." Charming stated, disapproval evident in his tone of voice.

"I… I'm just going to go now, bye." Emma muttered, turning and disappearing into her room before any of them had the chance to utter a word.

Meanwhile, Charming and Snow found themselves glaring daggers at a slowly retreating pirate. Once he made his way down the stairs, though, Snow started giggling, "You _liar_."

"What? I agreed to help on the premises of a single kiss, because she needed the little push, but that was _not_ just a kiss." Charming grumbled, "Never trust a pirate."

"Your daughter loves that pirate." Snow mumbled, before leaning forward to press her lips up against her husband's, a soft smile on her lips as she pointed up at the mistletoe hanging above them, "Plus, the mistletoe everywhere wasn't _all_ bad, was it?"

Charming smiled, kissing his wife once more, "Not too bad."

**[tbc.]**


	2. hot chocolate

**entitled; **a pirate christmas**  
****summary; **_25 five days of christmas with our favorite one-handed pirate.  
_**rating;** t  
**prompt;** hot chocolate  
**disclaimer; **i own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** so i'm late in updating this, i know. with all this shit going on, chances are they're going to be pretty late, but i will promise you this: by december 25th there will be 25 chapters of this done. no matter what. now, i couldn't think of a damn title for this no matter how hard i thought, but here's the second one~ i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**hot chocolate**

**.**

"Emma, can I have some hot chocolate?"

Emma hadn't even made it into the house when the question exploded in her ears; she'd been just getting home from an uneventful day at the station, which, in her opinion, was surprising considering she'd been getting non-stop phone calls the previous day. Still, she was grateful for the break, even if it was just one day out of the entire month.

"Uh, yeah." She nodded, slipping her jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack. "Do you need me to make it?"

"I was wondering if you could help me teach Killian?" Henry asked, a sweet little smile on his lips. One that seemed a little too innocent.

A brow raised, Emma glanced over at the pirate that had subtly made his way towards them, "Why on Earth would we need to teach him?"

"So he can make it for me whenever you stay late at work. Like last night." Henry told her, and the memory of the previous night flashed through her mind; coming home, the mistletoe, Killian.

_Killian_.

Emma's gaze darted in his direction and the intense look he was giving her said he was thinking of the exact same thing. Clearing her throat, Emma shook her head and walked over to the kitchen as she spoke, "You have Mar-Snow and Charming for that. Not too mention late nights at the station are rare for me, and it's not like he's going to stay here permanently."

"Planning on putting me on the street already, love?" he asked, putting a heavy amount of hurt in his voice as he jutted his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout.

Emma rolled her eyes and ignored him, pulling out a pot from the cupboard by the stove, "Get me the milk, will ya, kid? And you," she turned to Killian, who seemed surprised she was willing to include him, "Check in the pantry there for a yellow box with an old lady on it, and a small clear jar with a black cap that has brown powder in it." She could have easily said cinnamon, but Emma wasn't sure how well-adjusted Henry and Snow had made him, seeing as she'd done her best to avoid getting too into anything with him as possible.

"Aye, Captain." he told her with a wink and a grin, making it damn near impossible for her to keep from smiling in return.

Shaking her head, she set the pot on the stove and turned it on low just as Henry walked over to her with the carton of milk. "Alright so I usually fill it up about half way," She started when Killian set the items down on the counter beside the stove, "And let it heat up for a bit at about a medium temperature. No more than five minutes or it starts to boil."

When Emma turned to Killian, to see if he'd been paying attention, she caught him eyeing the stove with caution and a small smirk crept onto her lips, "Still haven't gotten a hang of the stove, I take it?"

He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest, "Considering you almost castrated me for nearly setting your home on fire because of that… _thing_, can you really blame me for being a bit wary?"

Emma rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the yellow box she'd had Killian pull out. Opening it, she pulled out a single bar of chocolate and turned to face the pirate once more, "_Half_ of this. Anymore and it'll be too much chocolate."

She turned away again, snapped the bar in half and carefully slid it into the pot. Once it was in, Emma moved away from the stove in search of a whisk and called back to Killian, "You can put in the cinnamon, if you want. Henry can tell you how much."

It all went to hell from there.

All she heard was their quiet mumbling, bickering, really, and just as she turned to scold them both, the bottle popped open and a cloud of cinnamon was thrown up into the air.

The three of them probably would have coughed up their lungs if Henry hadn't been the smart one and dragged them away from the kitchen for a moment. When the cloud had cleared, Emma didn't even look at either of them, more preoccupied with checking to make sure the hot chocolate hadn't boiled over.

Taking the whisk in her hand, she stirred the hot chocolate and reached for a ladle. Scooping up a bit, Emma took a small sip and turned the oven off. Slowly, she turned around, finally facing the boys and a grin broke out on her face, "The upside to all this, you idiots got the right about of cinnamon into the pot."

With those words, it seemed none of them were able to keep themselves from laughing for long, especially considering they were all covered in cinnamon, and Henry had somehow managed to sneak a bottle of whipped cream out of the fridge to squirt Emma with.

"Henry!" she screeched, her jaw dropped in surprise as Killian smirked at her. At the sight of it, Emma pulled the bottle from Henry and started walking towards him, "Oh, you think that was funny?"

Killian's eyes widened and he slowly started backing away, hand - and hook - held up in defense, "Now, love, wait just a minute-"

He didn't have a minute; Emma jumped him, wrapping an hand around his neck as she squirted the whipped cream in his face. Once she was satisfied she'd creamed him enough, Emma tried to pull back, but his arms were now fastened around her waist.

"You can't honestly tell me you expected to get away clean, did you?" she couldn't even really see much of his face anymore but from his tone of voice, Emma could just tell he was smirking.

"Hook.." she muttered, warningly, but just when the word left her lips, he pulled her in close and started rubbing his cheek against hers, sticking all the whipped cream she'd sprayed him with, on her. She shrieked, squirming in an attempt to free herself while laughing all the same, "Let me go! HENRY! Help ME!"

When she glanced around for her son, however, he was grinning, a mug of hot chocolate in his hand as he watched.

"TRAITOR." Emma shouted, just as Killian moved to the other side of her face.

"_What_ on _Earth_ is going on?"

All three of them paused, eyes quickly darting to the open door where Snow and Charming stood shocked at the display in front of them. All Emma could really think was that at least the situation was nowhere near as awkward as the previous night's.

"Making hot chocolate?" she answered weakly, and just like that, she, Henry and Killian burst out laughing all over again.

All they heard after that was Charming's amused, "I am _not_ going to be the one cleaning all that up."

**[tbc.]**


	3. all's fair in love & war

**entitled;** a pirate christmas  
**summary; **"_25 five days of christmas with our favorite one-handed pirate."  
_**rating;** t  
**prompt;** snow  
**disclaimer; **I own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** this one... was fun. i love myself a mad hook brotp~ too lazy to edit things out rn, so if you see mistakes, i'll fix them later.

* * *

**all's fair in love & war**

**.**

"So Killian…"

The pirate turned his attention from the magic picture box to the small boy sitting beside him, a brow shifting upwards at the nervous look Henry was giving him, "What is it, lad?"

"I was wondering… You're good with girls…right?" Henry asked, his cheeks flushing bright red as the question left his lips.

Killian grinned, but nodded, "Aye. Is there a young lass that's caught your fancy?"

"Yeah… Her name is Grace." Henry nodded, "But I think she likes someone else… And to be honest, the guy's kind of a jerk."

He couldn't fight the snort that left his lips, "Grace? As in Jefferson's little lass?"

Henrys brows furrowed for a moment before he nodded, "Yeah, her. Is there something wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, lad." Killian answered, shaking his head a bit, "Her father and I have a bit of a history together is all."

"You know Jefferson?" Henry seemed a little surprised.

"Aye. We met on one of my many visits to Wonderland." Killian explained, unconsciously reaching up to rub the back of his neck, "He kept me from losing my head at one point - and I do mean that literally."

"Woah…" Henry mumbled, looking up at him with awe.

"Now, we were talking about you and Grace," Killian continued, "What is it you need my assistance with?"

"Well, I want to tell her that I like her… But I kind of want her to see how much of a jerk the guy is first." Henry mumbled, "But I don't really know how to do that without embarrassing myself in front of both of them."

Killian's brows furrowed in thought, and his gaze somehow made its way back to the screen that was showing some Christmas picture show Emma had put him to watch while she was at the station. At the moment, there were two groups of children flinging balls of snow at each other.

He smirked.

"Where are they right now, lad?" he asked, pushing himself off of the sofa and walking over to the coat rack by the door for the thick coat Emma had gotten for him when they'd initially changed his wardrobe.

Growing all the more confused, Henry pushed himself to his feet and followed Killian through the room, "Um… I think I heard him say he and Grace were going to be hanging out near the park after school… Why?"

"It's been snowing for days, and Jefferson's letting Grace out of his sight? To spend time with a boy, no less…" Killian's brows furrowed for a minute before scoffing, "Highly unlikely."

Henry looked as confused as ever, so Killian just grinned down at the boy, "Trust me, lad, I'm going to help you. And if my hunch is correct, we might even get some help from a dear old friend…"

.

Just as Killian suspected, the minute they arrived he spotted Jefferson - face hidden behind the day's paper on a park bench a few yards away from where Grace was sitting on a swing with a young boy messing with a wooden stick in his hand.

"Stealth never really was your area of expertise, old friend." Killian called out as he and Henry continued their trek through the snow.

Jefferson's gaze jerked from his daughter to the two of them just as they came to a stop in front of him, "Killian? What are you doing here? I thought Emma was keeping you under constant supervision?"

Killian snorted, "I've got Henry with me. He'll suffice."

Jefferson's attention turned to Henry, whose attention seemed to be lost on his daughter. Brows lifting, Jefferson looked back at Killian, "I don't think it's you he's here for, no offense."

Killian chuckled, "Aye, you would be correct. Seems our young lad has a bit of a fancy for dear Grace."

It seemed those words were enough to snap Henry out of his stupor and his cheeks burned red as he looked up at Jefferson, "Um, I…"

Jefferson stared down at Henry with a rather calculating gaze, and for a good minute there, Killian thought he might have to play his plan out a little differently, but Jefferson sighed, "Better than that kid." He pointed towards the boy still entirely enraptured in his makeshift sword, "All he's been doing for the past thirty minutes is try to impress her with his sword skills, which really can't even be considered skills the way he does it."

Killian snorted and moved to sit on the bench beside his friend, "I have a plan…"

Henry huddled closer, and he, and Jefferson, gave Killian their full attention.

.

Emma was doing her last drive around town for the day when it happened; she got a text from Snow saying that Henry and Killian had left the house without telling her or Charming where they were going. Scowling; she tossed her phone onto the passenger seat and started her search for the two children she seemed to always be babysitting as of late.

She didn't have to search for long, though; she turned the corner that led to the town's small park and spotted three familiar heads ducked behind a park bench.

Brows furrowing at the sight, Emma quickly parked her car and got out. She wasted no time in walking up behind them just as the three of them started throwing snowballs at a young boy near the swings.

Not wanting to be accused of being the one to hit him, Emma quickly fell to her knees behind the three of them, scowling. "What the hell are you idiots doing?" Emma hissed, smacking Killian and Jefferson on the back of the head.

"Ow," the two of them hissed, turning to look at her with sheepish grins.

"Nice to see you, too, love." Killian mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, "Care to join us?"

"In tormenting a _kid_ with snowballs?" Emma asked, glaring at the two men and giving Henry a disapproving look, "Really?"

"He was boring Grace to death." Jefferson muttered, sneaking a glance over the bench before ducking down once more and looking at Emma, "Now she's fighting the urge to laugh because he can't figure out where they're coming from. I'm taking care of my daughter."

"By beating on a kid several years younger than you?" Emma snorted, "Such a wonderful father."

The man had the decency to feel ashamed, but just as she turned to scold Henry and Killian, she was hit by a snowball on the back of the head and was stunned silent.

Eyes wide, the three men turned to the left, expecting to see that the young boy had figured them out. Instead they were faced with a grinning Grace, a couple of snowballs in her own hands.

"You never were good at hide and seek, Papa." she mumbled, before turning to look at Emma with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry about that, I was aiming for my papa, but I'm not all that good at throwing."

Reaching up to rub the back of her head where the snowball hit, Emma let out a small, surprised laugh, "Ah… It's fine."

But it wasn't fine; she turned to face the three males once more and when her gaze locked with Killian's, the idea clicked in everyone's mind.

Henry shouted, "_Snowball fight_!" and she grabbed Grace's hand and ran. They made it as far as the monkey bars and the slide when Emma pulled Grace into the small area in between them.

"Make as many snowballs as you can." Emma told her, a small smile on her lips before starting on her making some herself.

As she was making them, though, she made sure to repeatedly check to make sure the boys wouldn't be popping up to surprise them. She was sure they were currently loading up on snowballs themselves, but they were three, where she and Grace were just the two of them.

Once she was satisfied with the number of snowballs they'd made, Emma muttered, "Okay, I think we're good for now. Once we start running out, we'll take turns making some while the other throws, okay?"

Grace nodded, the gentle girl Emma had gotten used to gone as she looked at Emma with a fierce determination in her eyes.

Smiling softly, Emma picked up four snowballs in her arms and carefully peaked at the bench the boys were hiding behind before beckoning Grace to follow her out. The minute the stepped away from the safety of their hiding spot, the snowballs came.

"Argggh." Emma growled, moving to block Grace as she started throwing her snowballs in their direction. She couldn't see who, but she was sure she'd hit one of them; and while they were messing around, she couldn't help hoping it wasn't Henry she'd hit.

Clinging to Emma's jacket, Grace moved to throw her own snowballs towards them; Emma was pretty positive Grace _had_ hit Henry. Twice.

She grinned before grabbing Grace's hand again so they could run back towards their hiding place. Just as she started running though, Grace's hand was pulled from hers and Emma was tackled into the snow. "_Wha_-!"

"I'm going to call this a victory, love."

"You cheater!" Emma shouted, squirming under his hold until she was looking up at him, glaring at the stupid smirk on his lips, "That's not fair…"

"All's fair in love and war, Emma. You'd do well to remember that." he murmured, his eyes half-lidded as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

When he pulled back, Emma wanted to do nothing more than pull him back in, but a glance behind him showed an incredibly uncomfortable-looking Jefferson and Emma pushed him off of her. Pushing herself up, she turned to look in the direction he was avoiding. Standing where she'd been standing was Henry, leaning over to give Grace a small kiss on the cheek.

There was a small flutter in her stomach, a flicker of unease coursing through her at the sight of it, but she smiled regardless; Killian was helping Henry with Grace all this time, "All's fair in love and war… Heh."

"Indeed." Killian mumbled, picking out the flakes of snow in her hair before leaning into steal another kiss from her with a grin.

This man was going to be the death of her.

**[tbc.]**


End file.
